Story/Plot/Rumors
Main Plot There once stood four main villages within the world. Three of them being Shinobi villages, one being the settlement of the once powerful Samurai. All was fine until the the four villages broke out into war. Hundreds upon thousands of Shinobi lost their lives, the Samurai nearly being wiped out. The world was within a state of chaos. At the wars end, a group of bandits and rogue Shinobi banded together, lead by a man who called himself 'The Dragon King Reizo'. Under the leadership of Reizo, the bandits known as 'Nottori' wiped out the Samurai, taking over the Shogun's territory completely. One by one the great Shinobi villages fell prey to the forces of the Dragon King. All but one crumbled under his might; the village known as Konohagakure. Ten years later the village hidden in the Leaf still perseveres throughout the bandit menace. Due to the multitude of clan's of Shinobi with more than special abilities residing within it's walls, they proved a good match for Reizo. Still, the Bandit King persists on his assaults on the village. For the most part, the ninja and civilians within Konoha are afraid to leave the walls. Only on rare occasions do they leave, whether it be the highest paying missions, the need for resources, or particular training exercises. It was a dark time in the world for all but the bandit forces. But... Just perhaps there is a shot for the world to come to a calmed state. Will you be one of the faces remembered, written down in history as a great hero? Or will you be the one to keep the world in darkness? It's up to you to choose your path. This is your.... ROAD TO DESTINY! Rumors around the village! (This is information your character should icly know by now!) Within the world there are dangers even the Dragon King and his Nottori fear. It has been said that nine tailed beasts roam the open plains and oceans of the world. These beasts have been said to be able to destroy entire cities with ease. Although they are said to be monsters with unrivaled power, there has not been a single sighting of the beasts in well over one hundred years. Not a single document about their appearance, nor any written recollection of the beasts. All that remains are the stories passed down from previous generations. Regardless of this, people still fear the name 'Bijuu' and the power the tailed demon beasts may have. It is said there is another small faction of bandit Shinobi, aside from the Nottori. As it stands, their purpose remains unknown. The only thing odd about this band of rogues, is that instead of aiming to get wealth, they are known for their ruthless actions. It has been told that each victim that fell to the murderous group had the same cause of death: having their chakra drained from their bodies, to the point they'd look like nothing more than a sack of skin and bone. By no means is this group well known, nor do they have a name attached to them... But rumors are surely spreading that their is another group others must watch for. There is rumor recently being brought into circulation in the world, that even reaches within the walls of Konoha.Within the Nottori, it said the Dragon King and eleven of his mightiest warriors have the capability of summoning creatures of their own, each in representation of a far off land's zodiac. Whether this holds any merit is yet to be seen, however it is something that lingers in the back every person's mind that may have heard this tale.